Damage Control
by Angellufy
Summary: This is the episode You're Welcome with Buffy in it instead of Cordy.
1. Keeping Tabs

I had this idea when I discovered that You're Welcome was supposed at first to have Buffy in it instead of Cordelia. Therefore, here it goes.

I am considering Season 5 of Angel run along with Season 8 (comics) of Buffy.

The end will be a little different from what we saw. I love Illyria, but I hate Angel's selfish actions after this episode.

**Chapter 1**

- You said WHAT!?

- I told him the truth. We didn't believe or trust him. I mean… he is running an evil law firm.

- You… Stupid… Moron…

Willow and Xander, who were just listening, had to leave their seats to restrain Buffy. She looked pretty much murderous.

- Who… or rather… what GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SPEAK FOR US… FOR ME?

- Buffy. I thought…

- You didn't have to think. You went there to rescue the slayer and bring her here. THAT. WAS. ALL. I didn't send him any message, so you shouldn't give your own.

- I'm sorry, but maybe I was a little carried away with Spike there and everything…

- SPIKE!! Was Spike there?

This time was Willow the one to scream.

- How? Buffy, didn't you say it was he who saved us?

- Yes. It was.

Willow eyed Buffy suspiciously.

- And how come you are not impressed by this information?

- I knew it already.

- You… knew? That means you keep tabs on *him*?

- Yes. I'm not proud of it, but I wouldn't let him run away alone. There are things nobody understands.

- Buffy…

- No, Will. It is my business. Let's not discuss it.

- I won't discuss it, Buffy. I just want to say you should have told us something, so we could help with it.

Buffy looked grateful to Willow.

- Thanks, Will.

- Well, that is what friends are for. Anyway, what are you going to do?

- A little damage control?

Willow could see the exact moment Buffy became the Slayer.

- Will. I need a portal to LA. Do you think you can arrange it as soon as possible?

- Well. I'm a Wiccan, am I not?

- Xander. Can you hold the fort while I'm gone?

- Of course, Buffster. But, are you sure this is the time to go there?

- I'm not, but I don't have a choice. Maybe it is past the right time. I don't really know… and don't care. I have to go to him, Xander. Something is wrong and I have to… I should have gone to fetch the slayer, but I was a lot afraid to see him again after all this time.

- Why? As much as I know, the man is crazy about you?

- I'm not really sure of that anymore. He was involved with someone. Maybe he just… forgot me.

And nobody saw Buffy wince when she said the word "forgot".

- I was afraid I'd not see that shining star brighten for me anymore. What a coward, hum?

- No. Buffy. You can be everything, but not a coward. You are afraid and that is understandable. I still remember how I felt when Oz went all wolf with Veruka, so…

- Thanks, Will.

- Buffy. Let me ask you something. The time you dated Riley or even… well… stayed with Spike… did you forget Angel?

- Of course not… you know that. He was there… Xander, he was always there.

- So, why would you think Angel forgot you because he was involved with someone? And I must say I can't believe this… I'm defending Dead-boy.

Buffy could not avoid smiling.

- Yes. You were and… thank you… Xander.

The Slayer left the room.

**Chapter 2**

Buffy and Willow were standing in front of the Wolfram and Hart building. It was big and impressive… and evil. She could feel it.

- Buffy, what are you going to do?

- The best I can do. Barge inside. Let's go.

Buffy went to the building main door and walked to the information desk in front of it.

- I want to talk with Angel.

The security looked at her like she'd grow a head.

- Yeah, beauty. Everyone wants too.

Buffy grabbed the man by his shirt neckline so he'd be up in the air.

- You know… I had a really bad day and I want to talk to Angel. Tell someone in this damn building that Buffy is here.

Buffy released the guy who fell with a tud in the chair. He didn't look at her again and called someone.

- It is from Security Desk, there is someone here called Buffy who wants to talk to Mr. Angel.

- Yes.

The guard put the phone down, but didn't look at Buffy.

- She said you can go up. His office is in the last floor.

Buffy was impressed with the size of the main room in the office. There was quite a lot of people… and other species… around. She didn't like the life Angel had chosen for himself and his friend. Nothing good could come out of it. If she had a saying in it, he wouldn't be in the place much more.

- Harmony?!

Willow was completely dumbfounded to see Harmony Kendall in Angel's office desk. It seemed she was his assistant.

- Willow! So good to see you again! Buffy.

- Hi, Harmony. Is Angel around?

- No. He is out… you know… saving souls.

- Buffy.

His voice. Buffy turned around to see Spike standing there looking at her.

- Spike.

She came to stand in front of him. They hugged.

- What are you doing here? Let me guess… the big poof.

- Yeah.

Buffy turned around to talk to Harmony again.

- Do you know where he went?

- No.

- Buffy.

Buffy turned around to see Wesley coming in her direction.

- Wesley.

They hugged.

- Do you know where Angel went?

- No. Sometimes he just takes off a little.

- And nobody knows where he goes. That's bad.

- Buffy, Angel...

- No. Wesley. I'm not criticizing you. I don't have the right. I just… I'll try to find him.

- Buffy. You can't go around LA to catch Angel. He can be anywhere.

- I think I know how to find him.

**Chapter 3**

Buffy kept her distance. She could sense him, but it seemed he could not sense her anymore, but why would he. She knew that he was in love with Cordelia. She knew a lot more than Angel would like. She saw him leave the hospital where Cordelia was and walk around the city aimlessly. Then, he saw a young couple being dragged by seven men to a small street and went there. Of course, vampires.

- Hey!

The vampires looked up, but since the street was dark they could not see his face very well.

- I'd let the couple go.

- Who are you, the boss?

One of the vampires asked.

- The name is Angel.

- Ah, you fucking bastard who kill your own kind!

The vampires were so angered that they released the young couple.

- Run.

They fought. Angel was in very good shape, but was out numbered.

- Duck!

Angel lowered himself just in time for the vampire behind him be staked. He looked up to see her standing there.

- Buffy.

- Angel.

Buffy felt like she could not breathe… again. He was still beautiful as she remembered him. The hair still spiked, but his eyes… it was like there was not a soul in the body.

- Hi.

- Hi.

- Nice… aim.

- Thank you.

- What are doing here? Heard of Spike.

- No. I already knew he was back. Came to see you.

Something in what Buffy said didn't make sense to Angel, but he was tired and didn't want to think about anything she had to say… or more of it. He had felt the tickling, but he didn't pay attention to it at first. She wouldn't be here, would she? It was his head tricking him… maybe his loneliness. He loved Cordelia now and that was enough.

- Andrew…

- Look, Angel. I came to apologize. What Andrew told you was not true. He may think it because he has this sick obsession with Spike, but I never said any of it.

**Chapter 4**

Buffy and Angel got back to W&H. They did not talk all the way. In Angel's office floor, Buffy saw even more demon than before and she could not avoid feeling sorry for Angel. For everything he went through.

- Come on. Let's go to my office so you can inform me of what you want… this time.

Angel's voice was cold and Buffy felt like crying, but she hid it. It would be no good. After they were settled, he looked at her. His face wrinkled.

- Get out!

- Angel, I…

Buffy never finished what she was going to say because of a voice… a female voice just behind her.

- You weren't home upstairs. Didn't think you'd mind me using your private elevator.

- Eve, I mind you breathing. Get out.

Eve walked to Buffy's side. She was looking with too much appreciation to Angel and Buffy had the urge to pummel her face.

- Yeah, sure. Except I'm here to convey the partners concern. A little issue of you letting a client skipped out of our dimension. Dead nuns we can deal with, but the firm's out 10 million in bail costs. Besides, who is your friend, Angel?

- Gee! For a big evil law firm like this you sure sound bad informed. I'm Buffy… as in vampire slayer.

- Oh. My name is—

- No bother. Didn't ask. Don't want to know.

- So. You are The Slayer. Our files say a lot about you. Actually about both of you. Undying love and everything.

Buffy and Angel both shot their heads to look at each other, but averted their eyes as fast as Eve recalled their love.

- Isn't love great! The love is undying up to when you found the next girl… a brunette nonetheless! Angel never talks about you… nowadays… it is all about Cor…

Buffy didn't move. She wouldn't give this woman the satisfaction to see it hurt to know the man she loved didn't love her anymore.

- Get Out! I thought I told security not to let you in this building.

- Sweetie, I'm liaison to the senior partners. You honestly think you have any control over my comings and goings?

Eve sat in the couch. *If she calls Angel sweet again I won't hold my fist"

- Well, maybe not my goings, but you did have a way with my comings at the Halloween party.

Buffy stared at the girl. She really thought she would be jealous.

- So you two are groin buddies? Angel. I thought Darla was rock bottom.

Angel looked at Buffy strangely. He was starting to feel something was wrong with her. It was like she knew something. Of course she didn't. If so, she would have coming running after the news of Spike resurrection. *She doesn't know anything*

- Buffy. We're not. It was just… just this once. And there was special… circumstances.

- Maybe… A spell? Please, Eve. I know that Angel in the full possession of his mind would never… and I say never ever… touch a slut like you.

Angel couldn't help but smile. She was still his sunshine. Sunshine... Where that poetry came from? Only for a moment Eve recognized the blow, but her face and voice didn't betray it.

- We'll talk business later, big guy. I'll let you two catch up.

- And I'll let you walk out of here with your head still attached to your body. Harmony! I want the security keeping tabs on Eve while she's in the building.

- Got it, bossy.

Angel came back to his desk.

- So, this is it. Is this how your life is? Angel, you shouldn't have come here. Selling yourself to the dark side is no good for your shan… soul.

- Buffy, don't be overdramatic. You don't know anything about me anymore. It's not that bad it here…

- Angel. You are working to the same people who tried to kill you more than once. Destroy this city you vowed to protect. Don't you see this is destroying you. This place reminds me of the Initiative. It gives the wings. Why are you here?

- Oh, come on. It is not that bad. They made an offer. I took it. We are changing this company.

In this exact moment a red-skinned demon with black hair, horns and a goatee walks up to Angel wearing a suit and holding a briefcase.

- Mr. Angel, I'm going. Everything's in place. They'll draw up the paperwork accepting the sacrifice you suggested.

- Good. Great.

- Racquetball Thursday?

- Ok.

Angel spun around to look at an open mouthed slayer.

- Oh, no. Buffy, it is not that! We made a clan of Kardashian demons to change the way they offer sacrifices. Now instead of children, they will only use blood. Our employees will donate it.

Buffy tried to talk but she couldn't. She just stared at Angel for a while and after some seconds she decided to leave the office.

- I can't believe you! Harmony. Can you find a place for me to stay?

- You are already settled with Willow in one of our apartments in the building. Wesley requested it.

- Thank you.

Buffy ignored Angel completely as a messenger appeared to guide her to her apartment. He stayed in front of his office door until she disappeared upstairs.

- What! What did I do?

* * *

I'll post one part every day. So keep tuned!


	2. Seduced

**Chapter 5**

- Buffy.

- Hi, Willow.

- What happened? You don't look ok.

- That is because I'm not. I mean Angel… Angel…

She couldn't go on because her voice held so much emotion. Her eyes held unshed tears. Willow sat near Buffy in the bed and embraced her.

- It is hard, isn't?

- You don't know how much! Since I arrived here I can't think about anything else than the last time we saw each other back in Sunnydale. Was it for this that he left me? He seems so different now… and he forgot me. I found him early fighting in the streets and he didn't felt my presence.

- Oh, Buffy! You know this is not true. Angel will love you forever.

- Did you love Oz forever? You found Tara.

- I know, Buffy. Tara and Oz were so much alike. Maybe I was luckier than you, huh?

- How is that?

- I have two soulmates?

Willow grinned and Buffy smiled.

- I don't think this is the kind of thing that happens frequently. Buffy. You kept tabs on him and you probably know a lot we don't, but maybe you don't know it all. I don't think he would find someone like you.

- He did. Cordelia…

- Cord… Are you telling that Angel was… is in love with Cordelia?

- Yes. He is. You see. My men always prefer other woman in the end. Angel said he couldn't give me light, children and yada yada yada… but, boy, he found it with Cordelia… and I won't talk about Darla. I know I didn't love Riley, but it hurt to see him with his vampire whores. Sam… I felt so much inadequate.

- Darla???? Buffy, Darla is death remember?

- Willow… This firm that Angel is now working for brought her back from the dead to torment him. To drive him crazy. He slept with her to lose his soul.

Willow gaped with open mouth.

- I guess he didn't. But then, she was not you.

Buffy smiled sadly.

- Yes. I guess she was not… but… but it seems Cordelia took my place.

- Of course not. She may have been a professional whore, but true happiness just lies with you. And Cordelia… no way. As long as I know she changed a lot but I don't think it would make him forget you. No way!

- But he did. Now. He is here. Willow… in this place of all places. I know he can't leave… I can't explain to you why… but my instincts tell me this place will destroy him and his friends. I don't know what to do. I just saw him talking about some sort of sacrifice with a demon employee of his and he said afterwards that the sacrifices were to be done with blood donated by his employees instead of children. Can you believe that? My Angel would behead the demon clan than allow any sort of sacrifice. What did he have become?

- I don't know, Buffy, but I trust you can feel it. There is something wrong here.

- Yeah, I felt it too. I'll wait for a little and snoop around.

**Chapter 6**

Spike was sitting on his couch thinking about his meeting with the Slayer. She didn't react as he expected. It was almost as if she knew he was back and didn't care much. Yeah, he had felt she was happy for him… but he had also felt her heart was somewhere else. When she asked about the big Poof he understood.

- Whatever. She doesn't want me. I'll kill my pain.

Spike picked his videogame control.

- You made the biggest mistake of your life, and I'm gonna make you pay. Oh, yeah. Feel my wrath, gorilla throwing barrels. Bloody hell!!

Spike stopped to play when Doyle/Lindsey appear at his door.

- Really should knock on a bloke's door... especially one that's got no qualms about killing trespassers.

- Come on. Is that any way to talk to your benefactor? Just a little concerned about you. You haven't been out in the field lately.

- In case you haven't been keeping up with the sports pages, I got my bloody hands hacked off by that deranged slayer you sent me after.

- Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but, hey, your good old buddies at Wolfram & Hart managed to reattach them just fine, huh? You can sit around here and play video games.

- Rehab, mate. Working out the digits. You got no idea how rotten this feels.

- Amazingly enough, I do. Yeah. Got my hand cut off a few years back. Line of duty. So believe me when I tell you, I can feel your pain.

- Well, half of it, anyway. I'll give you that.

- Don't forget you got a job to do.

- The Powers That Be are counting on their champion. So are all the other helpless people—

- I don't need a pep talk, Doyle. I already plan on going out. You just get one of your visions to tell me when and where.

- That's what I like to hear.

Lindsey cell phone rang.

- Give a second.

Lindsey went out of the apartment.

- Eve. This is not a good time to call.

- We've got a big problem.

- Can't this wait?

- Kinda not. Buffy Summers is in the city.

- Really.

- She was talking with Angel before.

- How was it? I mean. How they react with each other. Maybe, since she is here we can make them… you know… go for the happiness thing.

- No. I don't think it will work. Of course, they still have feelings for each other, that was pathetically in sight for everyone to see, but I don't think they would do anything about it now. It seems the slayer and him believe he loves another.

Lindsey heard Spike screams.

- Come on! You stupid plumber!

- Well, now... I guess this calls for a change of plans.

**Chapter 7**

Angel walked off his private elevator into his apartment. He was tired. These last months were not a ride in the park. After going to bed and trash around for a while, he decided he was too much agitated to sleep and left his bed.

He knew why, of course. Buffy.

He could not think about anything other than Buffy. The smell of vanilla she was using was all around. It was making him remember things he didn't feel for so much time. He loved Cordelia, didn't he? Their love was calm and gentle contrary to what Buffy and he had before. Cordelia was a soothing warm breeze in his life. She had been Connor's surrogate mother and he was grateful for that. What they felt was so much in display that Lorne and Fred had picked it even before they had a real knowledge of their feelings for each other. He was left without ground when Buffy died, but he did go on. However, he couldn't be without Cordy. He fought to get her back after all. Doesn't it mean he was in love with her? He wanted to have a relationship with her when he hadn't wanted to have it with Buffy. He could have been with Cordy if it were not for Skip and Connor's actions. They would be together now.

However, like the little devil in the shoulder, a part of him was asking him why he'd screamed for Buffy when he was being unsouled to release Angelus so he'd tell what he knew about The Beast. A part of him was asking if gentle and warm was what he really wanted. A part of him was telling him he had wanted so much a relationship with Buffy that he'd left her so he would not have a moment of happiness just from talking to her. A part of him was asking him why he thought the reasons he gave to Buffy to leave her suddenly didn't apply to Cordelia Chase when he was so in love with the Slayer. He was confused, he really was.

He decided to go back to his office and work a little to take his mind of Buffy. They were once in love, but now his heart belonged to Cordelia, he resolved. She wasn't there with him; she was in a hospital bed in a forever comma it seemed. To think about it made his heart ache. He didn't want to betray her by thinking about Buffy either, but maybe he was thinking too much of her because of his loneliness.

Angel walked in his office and heard Doyle's voice. Buffy was sitting in one of the chairs watching an old tape of a promotional spot Cordelia and Doyle had made in the early days of Angel Investigations.

_- If you need help, "then look no further. Angel investigations is the best. Our rats are low_

_- Rates._

_- It says rats._

_- Our rates are low, but our standards are high. When the chips are down, and you're at the end of your rope, you need someone that you can count on, and that's what you'll find here, someone who will go all the way, who'll protect you no matter what. So don't lose hope._

**Chapter 8**

Without looking behind, Buffy said.

- Sorry. I was snooping. I found this.

- No, it's—it's OK. I just... You couldn't sleep?

- No sleep for me. This place just gives me the wiggins.

- Been a long while since I've seen that.

- Interesting piece. His death must have been too hard on you… on both of you. The first soldier down. I'm really sorry.

- Yeah. Doyle pissed me off so righteously going out like that, but he knew. He knew what he had to do. Didn't compromise. Used his last breath to make sure I'd keep fighting. I get that now.

- Why?

- What?

- Why you took over this place?

- There are reasons I agreed to take over Wolfram & Hart, reasons you'd not understand.

- Angel… I… I know your reasons. Every one of them…

- You… you know?

- Yes.

- Did you… did you keep tabs on me?!

- Yes. And no… I'm not sorry or ashamed of it. You mean a lot to me and I couldn't let you here alone in LA when I moved to Europe to take care of the Slayers. After a while, I had a big picture of everything that went on in your life since the last time we saw each other in Sunnydale in a smoke street after some ascension. I know about Darla, about Connor. I know you love Cordelia. I know. But why didn't you come for me to help you? I know you don't love me anymore, but I'd like to think I am still a warrior.

Angel took a big gulp of unneeded air. He felt his insides contract with pain when he heard her say he didn't love her anymore. *Why are you like this? You don't… or do you?*

- They seduced you with all their fancy facilities, manpower. They threw a whole bunch of money at you, plied you with all these expensive toys and penthouses with spectacular views. A really spectacular view you can see through this extra-protected anti-UV glass window… anyway… they dazzled you with shiny objects and beautiful things and… and… in exchange for a new life to your son and here are you… no purpose… again.

- Buffy. You can't understand how it felt. He was the only thing I was sure in my unlife I would never have and there he was… hating me… wanting to blow up everything around him. I couldn't. They couldn't. They tell that I have some part in a big apocalypse, but the only thing important to me in that moment was my son safety.

- Angel… And for that you decided to change everyone memories…

**Chapter 9**

Angel was looking at Buffy and thinking how someone so out of his life could be so knowing. Buffy was a grown up, maybe she was always and he didn't want to see it. Buffy was also a powerful woman, she had this authority attitude that he loved. Was he still in love with her? Did he forgot? But he was the one suppose to remember. When she was around he could feel her, her perfume… he never felt that way with anyone, even Cordelia. It felt like everything they once felt was coming back to him… like those feelings never really left… they were just buried deep inside so he'd not feel the pain… the pain of her absence. It felt like his feelings for Cordelia's were just disappearing like they were never really there.

- Angel. Angel. Angel!?

- Huh? Oh, sorry. Buffy.

Her eyes were full of tears that she didn't bring herself to shed. He kneeled in front of her in his chair and took her face in his hands, but Buffy recoiled herself.

- And you are not mad with me?

- No. I know how it is to lose someone. I'd do anything to not lose someone I love… although not turn back time, but I… I understand your despair. I… killed you and died for Dawn, remember. Angel, I… I was serious when I said I'm sorry for what Andrew said. I won't lie to you. I did it once to hurt you and it came back to bite my ass. I know you love Cordelia and I don't blame you because you moved on. I just want you to know that I trust you. I came here to tell this personally because I know how it is to have people you love, people you think are friends, telling you they do not trust you.

Angel knew Buffy was talking about her sister and friends' betrayal just before the battle against The First. They dared to kick her out of her own house.

- Buffy. Can I… Can I hold you for a little?


	3. Kyerumption

**Chapter 10**

Buffy felt little butterflies in her stomach, she needed that contact so much. She gave in and allowed him to hold her. After five years, Buffy felt the safety that only the arms of the man she loved could give her.

- Where is your son?

- Nobody remembers him. It's part of my agreement to take this job. The senior partners altered reality. They gave Connor a life, a real family, and a childhood. Something I could never give him. He has no memories of us. And no one remembers him. Except you and me… and Eve, for some reason.

- So, not only did you strike a deal with your worst enemy to give up your son, you let them rape the memories of the friends who trusted you?

Angel was talking with unsure voice and Buffy made sure to keep any accusation out of her voice. His shame grew even more.

- He was about to kill Cordelia. And himself. He was so torn up. I didn't have any other way to stop him, any way to help him. Connor's happy now… And...we're doing fine here. I mean, we've done some great work here—

Buffy recoiled from Angel's when she heard Cordelia's name.

- Buffy. What?

- I… I know that you… you love… Cordelia. It must have been difficult to know that she and your son… well… even if it was not really she. And she must have changed a lot for you to feel this way.

- Yes. She changed. She was my rock when things got worse and worse and worse. I feel like a part of me is missing.

- I'm sorry.

- How can you be so understanding about this? Is it because of Riley and... and your… love for Spike?

- No, Angel. I won't lie to you. It is because I still love you… I want you to be happy because I think you deserve it. If you moved on… you moved on… we can't do anything about it. We can't control our feelings. I wish I had loved Riley or even Spike in the way I feel for you, but I can't… I liked Riley and for a while I really thought I loved him, but I finally realized when he left me that I was using him so I'd not be alone… so I'd try to have the things people said were good. Sun, picnics, sex… but nothing of this could fill my heart. Spike… Spike was a mistake.

- A mistake?!

- Yes. I came back from Heaven. You saw me. I know we talked back there, but I was still confused. Spike had this obsession with me and one day he beat me. He couldn't have because of the chip, but he did. I was already feeling like I came back wrong because It was all… so… cold… I… couldn't feel anything. I was depressed I guess… He said it to me. He said I came back wrong and fueled my fears…

Angel understood what Spike did to Buffy. He used her fears so he could take advantage of her. He would break the damn vampire in half the next time he saw him.

- He said I belonged with him… with the darkness… I thought he was right. I craved it. We had this abusive relationship… quite the contrary of what you and I had.

- Oh, Buffy! Why did you believe it??? Did you really think you would have come back wrong? You were, are The Slayer… nothing like this would happen.

- I know now, but back there I… Willow used a pretty dark magic to bring me back and… and there was… something came back with me. I defeated it, but I got scared that I came back wrong. Well… Cordelia… she came back wrong, didn't she?

- I'm sorry.

- And you… and Cordelia?

**Chapter 11**

- Well, she really changed. After the first year with me, she got really sick around the time they brought Darla back. A demon made her feel all the pain of the humanity. After it, she kind of took our job seriously. Then Connor was born and she was his mother. Things were there and Lorne and Fred helped me to see it.

- I'm happy you had her around.

- Me too. I miss her a lot. Of course, I can't compare anything to what we had, but it was good to feel again.

- How are you really? Here in this place? Don't give me that, "everything's fine here" company line. I'm not buying it. Neither are you. And neither is someone up there. Why do you think that I am here now? I was having these urges to come here, but I didn't want to intrude into your life. I was in England when Andrew told us what he said to you. I couldn't take it anymore… wait anymore. I think it was the way someone found to tell me you needed me. They know you got out of the track, and they want me to help put you back on it.

- No. You are wrong. It looks like Spike is their new champion.

- Spike? Spike who? How is that possible? Care to explain.

- Spike. He has a soul just like me and he is the one helping the… helpless. He's out there on the streets.

- Ok, let me get this straight. Spike is the real hero around here and you're C.E.O. of Hell Incorporated. Angel! You have to stop meddling with time and people memories. Every time you try, you just create some sort of freakin' bizarro world where everyone has to wake up in.

Buffy was sat in Angel's lap and his arms were around her. She looked at him with nothing but adoration and a smile in her face. Angel felt his soul warm against his woman. He was feeling just like before… before their life became so complicated. Before, when he saw her the first time. He knew it was wrong because of his feelings for Cordelia, but he was having a strong urge to kiss Buffy senseless. At that moment, the door to his office opened. It was Lorne.

- Oh! Sorry, Angelcake. I came to pick something in my office and saw lights.

- It's ok, Lorne. Huh? This… this is Buffy.

- Wow! The Buffy!

Lorne was looking from Angel to Buffy curiously before he shook Buffy's hand.

- Hi, the one and only.

- Hi, sweet. Nice to see you two together. Well, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow.

- Bye, Lorne.

**Chapter 12**

After Lorne departure, their moment was gone. Buffy and Angel looked at each other lost for words. Buffy finally broke the silence.

- I'm sorry. How could both of us be so lost, huh? To be truthful, since I learned about Darla I arrived to the conclusion that you'd be lost without me, but this?

- I am lost without you.

- No. You had Cordy to guide you. Angel. You forgot your purpose. I did it, remember. You just forgot who you are.

- Could you… could you remind me?

- Uh, no. That's for you to figure out. I can tell you who you were. A drunken layabout who ended up being a demon. You pissed off the wrong people and they gave the world back to you… in the form of your soul. They punished the wrong person for the crimes of that beast. For a while, you got yourself lost. But, one day you decided to use your immortality to be someone. To make a difference.

- That was because of you. Because I saw you.

- No. Angel. It wasn't. You had it all in yourself. I knew many people back in Sunnydale. People who even fought for their lives during the ascension, but after that, they went on as if nothing had happened. You, like Willow, Xander and Giles, decided to take the matter in your hands. You decided it. You could have loved me, but you could still not want to get involved with anything more than protect me. You didn't. You became the guy who always fought his hardest for what was right, even when he couldn't remember why. Even when he was miserable, which was, let's face it, a not small portion of the time. He did right. And that gave him something. A light, a glimmer. And that's the guy I fell… in love. This person is still around here.

Buffy patted Angel's chest.

- You are incredible, you know.

- Yay me!

Buffy put her head in Angel's shoulder and they stayed like that for a while, just holding hands and enjoying each other presence. When the time came, they decided to go to bed… into their apartments. Both warriors slept with a soft smile on their faces.

Buffy for while. She had one dream with images of symbols painted on a door and tattooed onto a man chest. Then everything changed and Angel appeared. He had a sword through his abdomen… like when she sent him to hell. She woke saying his name.

- Angel!

**Chapter 13**

Lorne, Gunn, Fred, Wesley and Buffy were sat in Angel's office in the next day trying to discover what the symbols Buffy saw mean. Willow was sent to get some information in the archive of W&H.

- Remember how I said, "Let's not have your department looking for those symbols I saw in my dream. Let's do this like we used to, you and me cracking the books"?

- Yes.

- Wesley, that was dumb. What'd you ever listen to me for?

- I don't know. I think I sort of missed this. We and the books.

- Why did you all agree with Angel's idea of coming here? I mean he was working for you, huh?

- Yes. For a while, but his reasons seemed to make sense. But right now, I think we were all wrong.

The door opened and Willow came in with some files and a book in her hand.

- I've found the symbols. The symbols you saw Buffy are protection runes derived from the Enochian alphabet. The ones in your dream seem to be used in some kind of concealment spell. "Clouds before the all-seeing eyes."

Wesley took the book from Willow.

- Let me see this. They protect the bearer from being viewed remotely from higher powers, seers, and mystics. Or, transposed to today, any means of modern surveillance.

- Will. Does this mean that somebody *really* wants to stay hidden?

- Yes. Someone is plotting something.

Angel shot his head up and looked at Buffy.

- Who would be doing it?

- Well, Buffy. The only person I can think of is Eve.

- The slut you had sex with?

- Well.. y-yes. Guys, can you research a way to make the person wearing the symbols be seen or the symbols disappear or something? I think Buffy and I could visit a certain employee of the Seniors Partners.

Angel and Buffy left the room, while Gunn, Wesley and Willow went back to the archives to see if there was some spell so they could deal with the symbol bearer.

- Lorne, what do you think of them?

- Buffy and Angel?

Fred shook her head affirmatively.

- I think if we thought Angel and Cordelia were kyerumption just because they were champions… we were blind. Seeing Angel and his Slayer together can give me a really headache. I mean… their souls scream for each other. It is really beautiful. Their aura pulse together when they are around each other. Angel may have had feelings for Cordelia or any other woman in his life, but it is nothing compared with his love and miss slayer. Miss Slayer is his "her"… there isn't any other "her" around for him.

- You think?

- Yes. They don't need to sing for me to see it. It is cosmic, Fred. It is Fate. They will find a way back to each other.


	4. Son

**Chapter 14**

Angel and Buffy arrived at Eve's address an hour after the sun went down.

- Place is empty.

- Yeah. It seems like she knew we were coming.

- Now what? This is incriminating enough. Where would she go?

- The only place I can think of is Wolfram & Heart. Let's…

Angel saw a piece of paper with "run" written tied to Connor's photo in the wall near a window.

- Let's go!

Angel drove through LA breaking speed limits and every traffic light in the way. He arrived at Connor's house to see Connor's father car parked near the garage, while the family was being attacked by demons.

One of them ripped the back door off the SUV and pulled Connor out of the car, throwing him across the garden. The other demon went after Connor's parents in the car. In the front garden, Connor got to his feet and was fighting two of the demons that took him from the car.

Angel didn't even stopped his car completely and entered the fight knocking one of demons attacking Connor, while Buffy went after the one attacking Connor's parents. Connor looked at the strange fighting beside him for a moment and was amazed when Angel displayed so much punches and kicks. His moment of distraction ended when he was punched and throwed half way the garden to land in the door of his father's car.

Angel got angry, vamped out and ended the fight with his demon raising him over his head and slamming him into the ground. He ran to help his son fight the other demon, while looking for Buffy who was holding her own. Connor ended up finishing the other demon. Angel returned to his human visage before his son could look at him. Finally, father and son were looking at each other.

Buffy got distracted by the scene enough for the demon she was fighting to stab her in the side of her abdomen. She screamed and both men went to help her.

- Buffy!

- It's… it's ok! Just a little… cut… Nothing new… The First… I'll heal. God… it hurts! Is… is… your son… ok?

Angel looked alarmed to Connor who frowned his forehead.

- Yeah. The boy is ok. Are you ok?

Connor saw the amount of blood in Angel's hand when he turned around to talk to him. The strange seemed concerned with his and his family well being. For some reason, Connor felt like he knew the stranger and he felt safe with him.

- I'm ok. You… you… have to take her to a hospital. She is losing too much blood.

- I will.

Angel lifted Buffy in his arms and took her to his car being followed by Connor and his parents.

- Are you all ok?

Angel asked Connor's parents that were holding their daughter tightly. The father had his arm around Connor's back and shoulder.

- Yes, yes, yes. Thank you for help us. Don't worry about us… just take your friend to the hospital.

- Ok. Go inside and don't leave again.

**Chapter 15**

Buffy was in a bed in a private room in the hospital and Angel was the only one in the room. He had called W&H to tell his team and Willow about the attack on them. Buffy was not seriously hurt, but he wanted to stay with her because he knew she didn't like hospitals. He didn't go to see Cordelia, despite the fact she was in the same building. His only concern was Buffy.

He caressed Buffy's hair and leaned to kiss her forehead. He had just forgotten how comforting it was to hear her heart beat. For some reason, he found it was different from everyone else. He would be able to pick her in a crowd just from it apart from their connection.

Connection that was still there… despite everything he could still sense her as strongly as the first time he felt it so many years ago. Seeing her hurt… again… was giving him an epiphany… Man, he hated this word.

They say that you only realize how much something is important when you are about to lose it… or you have lost it. Buffy's accident was enough for him to think he'd lose her. He panicked when she passed out in the car during the ride to the hospital, Her heart was beating too slow and he prayed to all Gods she would make it. Pretty much he ripped the door of the hospital the same way he did years before after the bite that made her definitively his mate.

His mate. His soulmate. His destiny. That is what Buffy was, is and will forever be. No matter the distance, years without seeing, no matter if there will be someone elses…. Even if special someone elses, these people would forever be the second best in his life and for some reason he knew that it was the same for Buffy.

Finally, he realized that she still held his soul, his heart and his destiny. When he first saw her, he was fascinated by the need to protect she inspired. It took him so much time to understand why he wanted to protect her, why he cared for her when everything in him screamed to forget about it because of what happened in the Hyperion decades before. His heart wouldn't listen to his head. He wouldn't say he wasn't satisfied with it.

He read so many poetry since his soul took possession of his body again. Poetry about love, a feeling he could not really understand, at least not until he had rested his eyes on the slayer. He was in love. He knew it. He didn't need anyone to say it to him, he just knew it. And he wanted to protect her from him, from this feeling because he thought it was not fair to her… it would only cause pain. But still… she gave herself to him… completely. Completely enough to make him the happiest man on earth… twice he had lost his soul because of her.

On her seventh anniversary, he had experienced for the first time love in its full extension. He was not prepared. He remembered about sex, of course. He had practice as the human Liam and the soulless bastard Angelus, but he didn't know that love, true love, could make you feel so complete. That a girl could hold his heart in her hands and care for it as if it was her own. He felt human for the very first time ever… because even when he was human he was not really one. He had paid the price for it, of course.

Years later, to fight the big guy, his friends took his soul and he was Angelus again for a while. He dreamed of a nice life with his family and love with the woman of his dream, Cordelia. But, somewhere in his mind… in his heart better saying, that suggestion was rejected and he thought of Buffy, he screamed her name, and was him again.

Angel chuckled a little. Thank God it was a dream because he didn't think Cordelia would be happy if he called another girl's names, let alone Buffy, while they were… well… doing it. Was it fate, destiny, telling him he was out of his pathway???

Cordelia. He thought he loved her. Everyone thought so, didn't they? Lorne and Fred said they were champions and should be together. He believed it. He was alone and a part of him got desperate after he saw her when she came back from Heaven because he couldn't give her what he wanted. He couldn't be near her. He knew it. His demon knew it. He was still amazed that he hadn't lost his soul back there, but knowing she was back didn't make him completely happy because he knew that she wouldn't have been in any other place then Heaven… and she deserved to be there… stay there. A part of him knew his Buffy was pulled out of it, what was confirmed when he saw her.

He had had feelings for Cordelia, but were they feelings for Cordelia or the Buffy impersonation she decided to do? Besides, how could he have had feelings for Cordelia if he, a demon, couldn't even tell she was possessed with Jasmine? Back when Faith killed the mayor assistant and he saw Buffy in the street he knew something was wrong with her, even if she didn't tell him anything. He went around lurking. Besides, how can you love someone who called you so much bad names?

**Chapter 16**

Over the years, Cordelia changed, of course. After the whole thing with the Vocah, she took what they were doing more seriously. Back there he didn't notice it, but thinking now, she became some sort of carbon copy of Buffy. She cut her hair and died it blonde. She acquired some of Buffy's mannerisms. She became a champion idolized by them in some degree, which gave her an aura of ethereal, while his Buffy was a person, full of flaws, but loved by her friends. With time, Cordelia was not Cordelia anymore. He knew that Buffy had loved him besides everything, but would Cordelia do it? During their shared dreams, Buffy saw who Angelus was and what he did, but still kissed him with or without game face. Could Cordelia do the same? For some reason, he believed not. Cordelia never really knew him, but he could see now that part of her supposed feelings were nothing out of idolizing. He knew it was not her fault, but he couldn't avoid the comparison.

He also could think of his relationship with Buffy as everything that a relationship should have. For a while, he thought what they had was just first love, he had to admit it. He couldn't expect she would love him like that, although he was sure of his feelings when he recognized them for what they were. But, she showed him nothing out of love, devotion, selflessness, sacrifice and even restraint, when she could have had a normal life with someone who could give her everything, including making love.

Could he think of his life with her without feeling something other than gratitude? The first time he saw her and the days after it. The wait in Sunnydale. Their first kiss. Their first kiss with him wearing his vamp face. Their rings… the ones he still wore despite everything, mainly the one he gave to her and kept hidden after he found it in the mansion floor, the one he should have returned to the righteous owner. Their first night of love. The way she didn't let him die twice. The snow. The feeding. The way she let him go when the time came and understood that it was better that way. The day he was human. Could he only feel grateful for all of this? Or was there something more? He knew there was something more than gratitude. His heart squeezed with wanting, yearning for her and all of this again… still… forever. It was like his heart was being ripped out every time he thought about the day that wasn't.

He could go on, yes. He could. He would, but it was all numbing the pain, numbing the longing to be near her, just to know about her, how she was. With Cordelia or someone else in some time in the future, but Buffy would forever hold his true happiness. Maybe they could never had the ride to the sunset, but she would be forever stamped in his heart. He loved her not matter what. Maybe this is the real root of his feelings for other woman. They were not a menace to his soul. Even his demon knew it.

He was still thinking when he felt a hand over his head.

- Hey… a penny… for your… thoughts.

- Hey.

Buffy didn't say anything. She just stared at Angel's brown eyes. She wanted to bask again.

- What?

- Nothing. Connor…

- He is ok. I sent a team to watch out for them for the night. I hope we can solve this problem soon.

- You cried. When can I leave here?

Angel was amused for Buffy's change of subject.

- Buffy… you have to get over your hospital fear.

Angel left to get her out of the hospital and when he came back she was dressed already. She motioned for the door, but Angel entered her room and held her against his chest for a while. When she looked at him he bent down and kissed her full on the lips.

- Wow! What was…?

- I love you, Buffy. I still love you. Despite everything… and everyone… seeing you hurt yesterday made me realize that you are the woman I truly love. I was frightened. I know you are the slayer, but I was still frightened… not like a friend, not like an ex-boyfriend, not like an ex-lover, but like a man afraid his woman would die and he would never say again to her that he loves her. Never… ever… think that I don't love you.

Buffy couldn't say anything because she was crying. Angel pulled her in his chest and let her cry, while he was holding the most precious thing of his life besides his son.

Somewhere in W&H, someone attended a phone call.

- Did it work?

- Yes. He is worried about her and can't focus in anything else. He spent the night in the hospital and didn't came back yet. I think it is the right time for you to come in.

- Thank you. I think it would be better for you if you leave the building.


	5. She is back!

Words between * are thoughts. Please, enjoy!

**Chapter 17**

Buffy slept again during their ride to W&H and didn't wake up when he lifted her into his arms. He went to his private access to go directly to his apartment, where Buffy was put in his bed and covered with soft sheets. After it, Angel decided to check with his people to know what they knew.

- Angel.

He was looking at some papers in his desk when he heard the door open, but he didn't turn around.

- Angel…

- Wesley, did you find some information about our hidden…

- Yes. But it's not why I am here right now. There is someone here you would love to see.

- Wesley, I don't have time for social calls… I…

Angel turned around wide eyed when he heard the voice.

- Not even for me???

- Cord… Cordelia? When…? Why…? I mean…

- Hey. It's me.

- You're— you look...

She gyrated around herself.

- Hot? Yeah… I know. Mystical comas. You know, if you can stand the horror of a higher power hijacking your mind and body so that it can give birth to itself, I really recommend 'em… it can do wonders to your femininity.

- Well. I'll leave you two alone.

Wesley looked from Angel to Cordelia with some curiosity. How would things play with Cordelia and Buffy around? He didn't want to be in the vampire position. He closed the door behind him and went back to the library. Angel looked at Cordelia with amazement in his eyes.

- You remember?

- Last year? Yeah. I remember everything... pretty much. At least until I slipped into slumberland. Maternal instincts aside, I hope you kicked its ass for me. Is everybody all right?

Angel sat in his chair at the desk and Cordelia sat in the desk near him. He was happy to see her, more than happy. But seeing her made him finally realize the gorgeous blonde sleeping peacefully in his room was his destiny… beside he was catching strange vibes from her.

- Yeah. Uh...great. We're all—… when did you…?

- Wake up? This morning I just came out of it. They called and Wes and everyone went there to catch me. I missed you there.

- Well. I was… I was there.

- Buffy.

- How do you…?

- Know? Higher Power. See everything. Know everything. Where is she by the way?

- Upstairs sleeping.

- Good. Well… the Powers gave me a mission, so I had to come here.

- A… a mission?

Cordelia leaned to Angel so their faces were near.

- Yes. I have to show you something… something that will help you put this company down.

She spoke seductively at him, while pushing her hair behind her ear. Angel felt himself dazzled in her presence. She leaned close and kissed him full in the mouth.

And Buffy was seeing everything from the door of his office that gave access to his apartment.

**Chapter 18**

Buffy clapped her mouth with her hand so she'd not scream.

- Oh God! Oh God!

She whispered. She was hyperventilating and started to breathe slowly. She didn't have the strength to run so she just fell against the door. Tears purred from her eyes, but then she heard a scream.

- WHAT HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?

Buffy got up the floor to see Angel holding Cordelia arms away, almost painfully crushing her arms.

- Angel. You are hurting me. I'm here. You love me. We can be together. Didn't you get the vision?

- WHAT? What vision?

- You… you love me… you should have got it.

- Cordelia. I care about you and I really thought I was in love with you. But, Buffy came here and…

- Oh, God! Buffy! Buffy! Buffy! Angel… I'm your champion, don't you see it? Well. Where is the little bitch? What did she want? Take you from your mission again. Angel, The Powers, they gave me a vision. A vision that will end this once and for all.

Angel was looking at her as if seeing her for the first time.

- What is it?

Cordelia held her arms higher and a sort of smoke filled the room. Nobody outside of the room would hear what she was saying or enter the room.

- They showed me the people behind the W&H. They are called Black Thorn and they are behind the apocalypse. Angel you will have to infiltrate them.

- How?

- Unfortunately, someone will be sacrificed for this to happen. They are holding a man named Drogyn… and… you will have to kill him. Fred… Fred… will also die to give birth to something else. You will have to take responsibility for this so they will think you are bad.

Buffy could not hear them or enter the room, but she could feel Angel's anger. Their bond seemed to be screaming for her to do something. He was being tricked into doing something. The vile woman was trying to seduce her man. She knew it. She tried to go to the room, but couldn't.

*Ok! Now I'm the Slayer. And nobody messes with my boyfriend! Willow. I need you here. Angel's office. Fast*

- Cordelia, I won't do this. I won't sacrifice people I love or anything against what I stand for. Buffy was right. I am not a champion, I don't want to be a champion. I am just the guy who cares, who do the right thing… and right now I am realizing what is the right thing to do.

He grabbed Cordelia's arms again. Willow was outside with a frantic Buffy trying to break the spell in the room.

- Do you really think I'd fall for this? Do you really think I'd do whatever you say when you were possessed by a demon. How can I be sure this is not some history and you are here being again controlled by some evil? This vision of yours is nothing but a pat in my back so I'd start the Apocalypse. Tell whoever sent you here that it won't work. I don't believe that The Powers that didn't want me to kill myself back in Sunnydale would want me to do any of these.

- Angel…

Cordelia tried to kiss Angel again. He was holding her when Buffy and Willow bust through the door.

- Angel.

Angel just crossed the room and held Buffy in his arms. Cordelia was furious and showed her true colors. She looked at them with nothing, but contempt in her eyes.

- How? My magic is not supposed to be broken. I'm a higher being!

- Well. You know… little Will who used to see the softer side of Sears. I'm a Goddess… and you are nothing, but a low whore… bitch!

Willow waved her hands and hopes attached around Cordelia so she wouldn't move. Spike chose that moment to come into the room.

**Chapter 19**

Spike was on the floor holding his nose before he could fully understand what was happening. Angel was looking furious at him.

- What… what was that for, you great poof?

Angel vamped out on the sight of Spike. He grabbed Spike by his duster and was ready to pummel him to death when Gunn and Wesley entered the room and held him off Spike. Buffy was so stunned that she was slow to catch up.

- THAT. WAS. FOR. HURTING. BUFFY.

Angel spat wrestling against the hold of Buffy, Gunn and Wesley.

- Ah! So, it is about Buffy. Now you want to be the champion again? Ah, dear Buffy. Did the big bear here tell you about me… BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF HIM?

- SHE TOLD ME WHAT YOU TRIED TO DO TO HER. YOU TRIED TO CONVINCE HER SHE BELONGED WITH DARKNESS… SHE TOLD ME WHAT YOU DID TO HER! SHE TOLD ME YOU MADE HER BELIEVE SHE WAS WRONG… SO… YOU… YOU COULD HAVE YOUR WAY! YOU TRIED… YOU FORCED YOURSELF ON HER! IF YOU CROSS MY PATH AGAIN… I'LL STAKE YOU WITHOUT A SECOND… NO WAIT… A FIRST TOUGHT! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!

Spike held his ground, but Angel could smell fear coming in waves from him. Buffy looked at Angel.

- Angel, please calm down. You said he was the champion, but it is you. Don't do anything to regret later. Spike has a soul. God! You called him a champion. By the way… What with the whole champion thing? It is ridiculous… you know. Are you playing any racquetball championship? Angel… be just Angel.

- You… you called me a champion?

Angel still wearing yellow eyes growled at Spike and had a strong urge to pummel his face to blood puppy. He was being firmly held by Buffy.

- Spike. What do you want?

- I need to know something about someone.

- Who.

- His name is Doyle

- WHAT???!!

Angel, Buffy and Cordelia screamed at the same time.


	6. Eve or Evil?

**Chapter 20**

Buffy, Angel and Cordelia asked at the same time.

- I've got a guy. Has an in with the powers that… well… gets these visions.

Angel and Buffy looked at each other.

- Visions?

- Yeah. Said the powers wanted Buffy dead because she would unleash Angelus and he would succeed into taken the world to Hell when he joined W&H. I would not kill Buffy, of course. So, I want answers.

- How does he look like?

- Well. Can't say much, he dresses like a cowboy most of the time and he said he had his hand cut off like mine… he said it was in his work… Anyway, looks like tattoo boy was wrong this time.

- Tattoos? What kind of tattoos?

- I don't know. Symbols. Tribal-like.

**Chapter 21**

- No, he didn't kill her. She's still alive. Now they're talking. A lot.

- Hey, it was a long shot. Listen, I'm almost there, all right? You should have left the building when I told you before.

- I could not. I had to check when he would be back. You didn't have the access to the chamber yet and I wanted to be sure that we wouldn't need a distraction.

- I know. Now, get out of the building. Right now.

Eve hung up the cell phone and turned around. Angel and Buffy were standing right in front of her, smiling knowingly.

- Can we have a word with you, Eve?

- Now's really not a good time.

Buffy grabbed Eve by the ear.

- Let's go.

Buffy dragged Eve to Angel's office and throwed her into a chair. Spike was sitting near the window.

- We've got a problem, Eve.

- Damn right, you do. When I tell the partners you assaulted me—

- It seems that a man approached Spike and told him that the Powers That Be have some missions for him. Spike, brain trust that he is, went along with it.

- Hey!!!

- He's the one who told Spike to save me from the parasite. The parasite you put on me in the first place.

- Not this again.

- You know what I think is curious. I think I really know who he is. An old employee of this company that was supposed to be reformed on his evil ways. Seems to me like you and this guy… named Lindsey… are working together.

- Look, I don't know what you're talking about. But you can't keep me here. I have to leave.

- But the thing that really, really pisses me off is that this guy seems to be going by the name of Doyle.

- Doesn't ring a bell.

- It does to me and I wanna know who has the nerve to be using that name. So, I'm gonna give you one chance to tell me where he is.

- Look, I don't know what—

The building started to shake.

- What's going on, Eve?

**Chapter 22**

While Angel was taking care of Eve, Lindsey had entered a futuristic-looking round chamber with blue fluorescent lights and white walls somewhere in the W&H building. At the center was a round submerged underground holding tank and attached to it were some computerized and mechanical controls. Lindsey turned on the lights and went for the control panel. After pushing some buttons, a tube came up out of the panel and Lindsey inserted a crystal inside the tube, where it fitted perfectly. The tube was taken back inside the panel and a timer started increasing in seconds. Steam vented from the center of the room, and the bars that held the underground tank submerged retracted.

- Come forth my child. Come into the world. Wakey, wakey!

**Chapter 23**

Gunn entered into Angel's office.

- I checked the server. A message went out. Code 7, right now the building is being emptied.

- Gunn. Get Willow, Fred and Wes and leave the building. Willow, can you take Cordelia out without releasing her?

Willow shook her had positively.

- Thank you.

- Angel.

- No. Gunn. It was my mistake coming here and I won't allow any of you getting hurt because of it. Buffy… out!

- What? Who you think you are? I'm staying right here with you. I really need a good fight.

Angel knew that he couldn't make Buffy leave. He didn't have time for it.

- What's a code 7, Eve?

- I don't know.

Angel turned around after hearing Buffy… growling… and glaring Eve.

- Seriously. You know, Angel… I think this is getting us nowhere. Did you want me to torture her?

- What?

Angel looked confused while he observed Buffy come face to face with Eve.

- Look… sweetheart. You are here. If we go down you will be right there with us… and since I doubt you can fight… maybe whatever is coming will. Eat… You… First... How do you feel about this? I mean… I died, you know… twice… so I can always come back. My Angel also died… well… a lot… and always came back… We can always come back again, but what about you? Whoever is doing this seems to me he or she doesn't care about you?

Buffy used one hand to hold Eve's face, pressing her mouth together in a strong grip.

- Now. What will you say to us? Just remember that I… Am… The… Slayer…

- OK. OK. Stop. It's a fail-safe. They built a fail-safe. Look, the senior partners were never certain they could keep you under their thumb, so they created a fail-safe housed it in the sub-levels of the building.

- What kind of fail-safe?

- I don't know what it is, exactly, but it's huge and alive... and specifically designed to destroy you.

- How can I stop it?

- The only way to shut it down's in the chamber itself.

Angel turned around and looked at Buffy.

- Let's go.

- What about her?

- Release her. I don't want any more deaths around here.

Angel went for his armory, while Buffy released Eve.

- Angel, you're not going down there alone.

- The fail-safe's meant for me. I'm not gonna risk anybody I care about.

Spike was just looking at their conversation, but at that moment he decided he needed a good fight too.

- Whanker, I'll go.

Angel glared at Spike, but didn't say anything. He still wanted to murder his child, but right now the précising matter was to deal with whatever was coming out of the fail-safe. Besides, he knew that Spike's soul would keep Buffy safe.

- Ok. Buffy… please, stay behind us. We can handle it. Besides… if… if this thing gets past me… past us, get the hell out of the building…. Be… be my second front, ok?

- Angel. I won't let you out of sight. No. Save all the crap about my safety, Angel. You can order me around all you want, but since you can't throw me out of here. I. Am. Staying… and fighting.

Buffy grabbed a samurai sword off the wall behind Angel's desk.


	7. The Fight

**Chapter 24**

Angel, Buffy and Spike walked down to the basement. After a while, Spike held Buffy's arm so she'd turn to him. Angel turned around too and growled at him when he saw Spike holding Buffy's arms.

- Look, I want to say I'm sorry.

- Spike. This is not a good time for you to ask for forgiveness.

- Buffy. I know, but… I know what I did back there… all of it… was wrong. I love you. I really do… and I really understand now what love means. In my obsession with you, I said horrible things. Sometimes, I treated you like you were a vampiress like Dru, but you aren't. I see now why my great poof of a sire left you. You belong in the light. I can see it now… the way I saw a long time ago.

Angel was looking admired to his child. He had no idea how much was costing Spike to say what he was saying because in all his time he'd never see the younger vampire to say he was sorry. It seemed that the soul was really changing his child. Maybe, Spike deserved a chance in his team after all.

Buffy had tears in her eyes. Spike had really grown into someone she and Angel could count on.

- Thank you, Spike.

- Yeah. Enjoy it, Slayer.

After a tense moment, they began to walk again and arrived into a room guarded by a net of red rays.

- What the bloody hell is this?!

- Let's find out.

Angel walked into the beam net, triggering an alarm. Doors unlocked, and people walked out of closets poised for a fight.

- Zombies. Oh, swell!

Angel, Buffy and Spike all joined in fighting off the zombies. After a while, Angel screamed so Buffy and Spike could hear him.

- We don't have time for this.

- Go on. I'll hold them back.

Angel looked at Spike and he and Buffy run past the zombies, leaving Spike alone with them.

- Come on, lads. No need to be gentle. We're all dead men here.

**Chapter 25**

In the basement, Lindsey was walking down the stairs from the control panel to the lower room. He patted the side of the tank as it raised from the floor.

- Bye-bye, Angel.

- Hello, Lindsey.

Lindsey turned around to see Angel and Buffy standing behind him. He grinned.

- And the hero arrives right on schedule. And with a date. The Slayer.

- What can I say? Me and saving the world besides the man I love. We kind of come tied up… really tight.

While Buffy was talking, Angel was walking slowly toward Lindsey with his arms crossed.

- Is this the part where I get all weak in the knees? Promise the heroes I'll never do it again?

- It's a little late for that… Doyle.

Angel said the name with sarcasm in his voice. Lindsey smirked.

- There's always time for redemption. Isn't that your whole thing?

- To be truthful… It is a little late for you.

And the fight began. Angel tried to hit Lindsey in the face, but Lindsey caught his hand mid-thrust and punched Angel in the ribs before throwing him hard across the room. Angel rolled across the floor into the opposite wall.

- Maybe… but I learned a few tricks… here and there.

While trying to sit up, Angel realized that Lindsey had some sort of superhuman strength. Their fight wouldn't be easy this time. He hoped that Willow and Wesley could work their mojo so the protection on Lindsey would be lifted.

- You just gonna lay there and bleed?

- No. He won't.

Buffy grabbed Lindsey from behind and threw him across the room near Angel. He sat up with blood in his lip.

- So. You are the Slayer. His Slayer. Nice to meet you.

He stood up to be punched in the face by Angel.

- This is between you and me. Buffy… leave this place.

Angel was holding Lindsey up by his shirt collar. Lindsey had blood all over his face, but still turned to Buffy.

- No, love. You are not going anywhere. And hang out. This won't take long. You can see him die and then I'll kill you… or it can be the other around it… I'm not sure yet.

Angel growled in his face baring his fangs for him to see. Menacing Buffy was never a good thing. Angel was moving for the bite when suddenly, Lindsey punched Angel in the chest causing him to flow to the wall in the other side of the room. He pointed to the door of the room causing it to close.

- Angel!

Buffy called him and threw the samurai sword.

- Buffy. Go upstairs and try to shut it down.

**Chapter ****26**

Angel and Lindsey engage in a sword fighting, while Buffy looked over to the tank. She saw something scary swimming around in it.

- Oh, crap!

She ran upstairs to find a panel with some buttons.

*Which one is the right one? Where is the geek witch when you need one? What to do?*

Buffy noticed the crystal in the panel

- Oh, a crystal. Bad crystals.

She decided to remove it from the place he stood. After her eightieth birthday, crystals were considered evil things. The tank stopped its ascending.

- Yay me!

Lindsey saw Buffy with the crystal in her hands and she grinned widely at him. The tank sank back into its underground holding spot, keeping the animal inside it contained for now.

- No!

Lindsey threw Angel off of him and went for Buffy who was looking at him in her slayer fight position. However, he didn't have the chance to fight her because Angel got to him first. Angel almost stabbed him from behind, but found Lindsey's sword in the way.

- So you went and got yourself a little mojo? Should never have come back, Lindsey.

- What can I say? I missed you.

He looked at his sword.

- Little something I picked up in Nepal. You like it?

- They sell that crap at the airport.

They fought a little more. Lindsey ended up pinning Angel against the wall, but Angel pushed him away. They continued to fight. Lindsey punched Angel then back flipped high into the air, landing on his feet on top of the holding tank.

Angel leaped into the air nearly effortlessly, landing on the holding tank. He and Lindsey resumed their sword fighting. Lindsey kicked Angel hard in the knee, causing Angel to scream in pain and recoil.

- You know, all my carefully laid out plans, my designs, when you get right down to it, that was pretty sweet, too, huh? Reason enough for me to come back. You, me... fight to the death... yours, of course.

- I've seen your tough act before, squirt. First time we ever met, you put on a show. Huffing and puffing, telling me I couldn't lay a hand on your scumbag client.

- So you kicked him out a window.

- Good times.

- It was a defining moment.

The vents around the holding tank let out steam as the tank lowered slowly to the floor again.

- Kind of like this one.

Angel thrust his sword at Lindsey and they continued their sword fight on top of the holding tank. Angel punched Lindsey in the face. When Lindsey stood up, his shirt was hanging open, unbuttoned, and Angel noticed Lindsey's tattoos.

- That must have stung.

- Worse than when you cut off my hand.

The sword fighting continued and finally Lindsey used a move so Angel lost his sword. Angel kicked Lindsey's sword into the air and leaped high to catch it. Lindsey caught Angel's samurai sword to continue the fight. Angel kicked Lindsey in the chest, knocking him back a couple of feet. Lindsey lunged toward Angel, stabbing him through the heart with the sword.

- Angel!

Buffy screamed, remembering not only her dream, but the last time she saw Angel with a sword in his chest. When she had sent him to hell.

Lindsey kicked Angel off the holding tank and across the room. He jumped to the floor and walked to Angel.

- Buffy, No!

Angel screamed when he saw Buffy moving to Lindsey. Lindsey gave Buffy a look and turned to Angel.

- Who is this? Who is this? I came to fight the vampire with a soul. Guess you shouldn't have sold it, huh? Look at you, from champion to pathetic corporate puppet in just a few months. You used to have fire in your heart. Now all you got in there is that big honkin' sword. How's that feel, champ?

- Could be worse...

Buffy saw the moment Angel's attitude changed. Lindsey should have stayed with his mouth shut. Angel would kick his ass.

- God, I've missed watching this.

Angel pulled the sword out of his chest slowly.

-… if it had been made out of wood, you dumbass.

He threw the sword away and stood up. Angel and Lindsey engaged in hand-to-hand combat then, fighting with punches, head butts and kicks. Suddenly, Lindsey started to feel weak, like his powers were fading.

- All those tattoos, all those new tricks you've learned...

Angel punched Lindsey in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. Lindsey tried to stand, but Angel punched him down again. Lindsey got to his knees, but Angel punched him in the face again.

- ... just don't matter. Doesn't matter what you try. Doesn't matter where I am or how badass you think you've become. 'Cause you know what?

He grabbed Lindsey by the neck, holding him face-face.

- I'm Angel…

Angel threw Lindsey across the room to land against the opposite wall.

- … and I beat the bad guys.

Buffy screamed from the place where the control panel was.

- Yay! Baby! You ok?

- I've been worse, love.

Lindsey chuckled as he struggled to get to his feet. He stood up, but was staggering and out of breath.

- So what now Angel? Think you got it in you to kill me?

- I really don't think I have to… at least today.

- Sweetie, your epidermis is showing. Angel… I think that Wesley and Willow mojo is working.

Lindsey looked at his tattoos. They were floating up off of his skin and vanishing into thin air, leaving him unmarked and unprotected. Lindsey watched as the last of the tattoos vanished from his skin. There was a flashing light and a whirlwind appeared above him.

- Damn!

- I think the senior partners would like a word.

Lindsey looked up to see a portal forming in the air above him. He said his last words looking to Angel.

- You don't think they're angry, do you?

He was sucked into the portal after he chuckled nervously.

* * *

Just one more chapter to go!


	8. You're welcome

Here it is! The last chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 27**

A pouting Eve walked into the elevator with the whole gang standing behind her to make sure she left. When she turned around to look at everyone, Buffy punched her hard.

- Hey, what was that for?

- If you put any of your pawns over *my* boyfriend I will beat you to death. Understand?

Angel grinned.

- It's a new game, Eve. If I were you, I'd start thinking strategy.

- And here I am thinking revenge.

- And what do you imagine the senior partners are thinking?

The elevator doors close on Eve, while the Angel Investigations team decided to go back to the main office. Angel had an announcement to make.

**Chapter 28**

Angel noticed after everyone was inside that Cordelia was not around.

- Gunn, where is Cordelia?

- I don't know. We took her with us, but she just disappeared.

The phone rang at that moment. Angel caught it.

- Hello. When did she die? Did she, um... she never did wake up? I see.

Angel sat near Buffy and looked pained at his family. Buffy held his hand.

- It… it was from the hospital… she… she… Cordelia… she… died.

- Oh, Angel. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

Buffy put her arms around him while he leaned into her shoulder for a while.

- They said she never woke up. Whoever was here it wasn't her.

Angel swallowed hard and his eyes watered. The AI team could finally mourn a dearest friend. After a quiet moment, Gunn cleared his throat to get Angel's attention.

- Angel, man. You said you wanted to talk to us. What is it?

Angel looked at his friends and held tightly to Buffy's hand. It was time to right what was wrong in their lives. He didn't want to lose anyone anymore. He knew the place and position he was occupying would eventually lead to it.

- I thought about everything that went on these last months and hearing that Cordelia is not here anymore just supports a decision I took and I want to tell you all. I've decided to leave this place.

Everyone looked at everyone, but Angel held his hand asking for silence. He went on to explain everything he did. Connor, Cordelia and the bargain.

- You have all the right to hate me. I… I'll understand it, but I don't think this place is doing well for us. I prefer you to hate me than to lose any of you. Of course, it is your choice to leave or stay, but I'm leaving.

**Chapter 29**

Fred was the one to break the heavy silence after the news. Everyone else seemed to be processing what they heard.

- Angel. I… I… don't blame you. What you did was… extreme to say the last, but I understand. I think that almost everyone here did something to protect someone loved. As for the leaving, I am all for it.

- Thanks Fred.

- Hey, man. I am all for out too. I mean… I don't mind to have brains, but… I really miss to be outside kicking some asses. I miss to work out my muscles.

Gunn gave a small laugh.

- I'm with the bald here. I say… go kick something. It is way better. Besides, I can always stake my big poof of a sire if he goes badly in the long run.

Angel looked at Spike. It seemed they found a point of understanding. For some reason, he felt that Spike would be there for his friends just in case.

- Angel, do you know that leaving this place will affect Connor.

- I know, Wesley, but the Senior Partners won't do anything against my son. I realized that I have the power here not them. I am the one suppose to fight for their side in the big apocalypse. They won't do anything to upset me. I mean… I can go kiss the sun…

- Angel!

Angel let go of Buffy's hand, stood up and passed around the room. When he finally looked at her, Buffy saw nothing, but determination.

- No, Buffy. You did it for Dawn. I will do it for my son if they do anything against him. I don't need them. They need me. Maybe I can defeat them in some way we don't know yet. I will try, they know it. They know this fight will be forever… and I have a lot of time…

Angel smirked and looked to all of his friends.

- I am their weapon or so they think. They need me here no matter what. They were trying to corrupt me, you… and Buffy came here to show me, us, that. I want out, I am out. I know my son will be safe and that is want is important right now.

**Chapter 30**

Everyone left the office but Angel and Buffy that stayed behind. Angel walked in his office and sat in the chair behind the main desk. A place he didn't belong anymore.

- Could you come here?

Buffy gave Angel a big smile and sat in his lap. It was good to be there again.

- Feeling good?

- I do. I just...I kind feel bad about it.

- Gosh! Angel! Quite with the whining!

- I'm not whining… I… I just don't feel like I am any special... I mean, all I did was beat up a tiny Texan. It's not like I helped anyone.

- But you did… you helped yourself. You found you again… well... again if we count the whole Darla fiasco. Why do you think you don't deserve every good thing that happens to you? I think you need help… professional… that's got be a good case for a therapist.

- How do you know all of this?

- I lurked a lot.

- Learned well.

- With a Master.

Angel gave her the loop sided smile she loved.

- Are you the one to help me?

- Already did, didn't I?

- Yes. You did. Thank you. Lindsey wasted a lot of energy trying to make me doubt myself. I know it's not even close to be over, but I do feel like I can do this. Wolfram & Hart, whatever's coming, I feel like we can beat it. Besides, Spike now has a soul. Maybe Lindsey was right in one thing. Maybe it is Spike the one to shanshu.

- Angel. You are the Chosen One! Of course the shanshu is for you. How could you doubt that? Because of Spike?! Oh, Angel. He already saved the world… and you see... he is still a vampire. How can you be so dumb to believe otherwise… love…

Angel shot his head up to look at her. She whispered the word low, but he was a vampire. He heard it. She did have a point. He looked at her and understood that no other woman held a candle to her. She was there a little furious with him and the only thing he could think of was how much she was beautiful with her blonde hair shinning in the dim light of the office. He had a strong urge to kiss her, but he knew he could not. It was not fair for them.

- Besides… you… you… you gave up your mortality for me once… it would be incredible unfair of whatever is out there that chose you for this whole mission to deny your final award… well… not that anything has been really fair… but we can always hope for the best.

Angel head snapped at her and he was looking Buffy with open mouth. He tried to talk but no sound could be heard for a while.

- How…?

- I died and came back you know… in Heaven I could see I lot of things including basking in our day together. I never loved you more than that day. Angel... I know that you left me so I'd had that normal life, you were selfless… and despite all the pain it caused both of us, you did it for me. I could not be that selfless, I wanted you… I want you. I'm proud of you because you can be this selfless… selfless enough to see me being happy with other man… which won't happen, mister… I can't. I can't also picture you with anyone else but me. When I learned of Cordelia I cried myself to sleep for so many nights. How could you give her what you stole from me? How could you think you didn't need to give her all the reasons you gave to not be with me? It cut me up inside and I bleed. You seemed happy and I didn't want to intrude. Now I can say I'm proud of you for the life, the family you made here. When I came back… after we saw each other… I just could not let you go. I wanted to be in your life even if you didn't know it. So, I kept tabs on you once in a while. By the way… tell Mr. Nabitt thank you for the help.

- You knew about it.

- Well. Not difficult. A millionaire wanting to help Slayers… I just investigated a little and found a certain association with you.

Angel smiled at Buffy. She was one of a kind.

- Buffy, Cordelia was here for so long… and at the same time… she was gone for so long, Buffy… she was a good friend. I wished things didn't go the way they did. I'll miss her a lot. Somewhere along the way I lost a friend to feelings I never really knew she had for me. Maybe I could have solved this confusion of friendship and love. I never… ever… loved anyone else, but you. I tried… I tried to stop, but never could. I tried to move on, I really did, but it felt like I was betraying us. I discovered that I'm a man of one woman.

- Happily married?

Buffy had to stop because the first tears rolled down her face. Angel was looking at her and waiting for an explanation, although he had a fair idea of what she was saying. Did she know the meaning of the rings? His eyes watered. She still loved him and could not handle him being with someone else. He shouldn't, but he was happy she saw him that way. She was proud of him.

- I can't stay.

- I know, but I wished you could.

- I love you.

- Love you too.

Buffy got a necklace and showed him a Claddagh ring.

- I learned in one of Giles's history classes in Scotland the real meaning of the rings. I didn't have mine anymore, so I bought one for me. I normally use it as you told to, but I took it when I came here because I didn't want you thinking that I was trying to… I don't know… hurt you… or maybe because I was afraid that you wouldn't care that I was wearing it…

Angel opened the last drawer of his desk and got a box. Buffy's heartbeat sped up. Could it be what she was thinking?

- I found it in the floor of the mansion after I came back. Back… back in hell they did everything they could to torture me, except that your ring never appeared there. It was the sign I was in Hell. When I found it in the floor I knew, I didn't have much resemblance of a person, but I found it and I knew I was safe. I knew the torture was over. I knew I'd see you, found you again.

Angel got the ring and put it back where it righteously belonged. It was impossible for both lovers to talk after it. For a while, the only sound heard was their cries of pain and happiness. After a while, Buffy left his lap.

- Angel. I have… I have to go.

- I know.

Buffy walked up to the door, while Angel felt his unbeating heart contracted in his chest. His soul was already missing her. Suddenly, she stopped and turned around.

- You know what?! Whatever!

Buffy walked to him from the other side of the room and kissed him full in the mouth. The kiss started gentle, but passion rose between them. It lasted long enough for old memories to come back.

- I have to go, but Angel… you are the champion and when you shanshu I'll be waiting to know… waiting for you. I think that now you are the one to bake here.

She turned around and left. He stayed there longing for her to be in his arms. After a while he whispered to no one.

- Buffy. You're welcome.

**_The End_**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

**FINAL NOTES**

- First of all, I will miss this history. It is the turn point in all the wrongness that went from this point on in the TV show. What was Joss thinking? Or he wasn't?

- I know. I should have left BA together, but I felt this is the right end for this history. Do I have to say the words? The Curse.

- Since Angel is no longer at W&H, I introduced Connor so we would have the father-son moment that I particularly loved later in the season.

- Yes, I love Illyria, but I love Fred and her nerdish ways a lot more. She kind of remind me of nerd-Willow, who I miss a lot. So, no Illyria.

- Well, I decided to interfere in the whole Slayer robbing banks (season 8 comics) because I think it is ridiculous. So, I decided that Buffy was telling the truth to Willow when she said there was a rich millionaire funding her organization. David Nabitt under Angel's request.

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU THAT STAYED UP TO NOW!**


End file.
